docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JessicaFin23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rosie page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 03:20, August 1, 2014 (UTC) You know... Since you edit this wiki so much, why don't you adopt this wiki? Madi Shinx (talk) 03:42, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 14:31, August 14, 2018 (UTC) Deleting pages Do you mind deleting the pages in this category? https://docmcstuffins.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Doc McStuffins Wiki and Community Builder Hello! This is Chen from FANDOM’s Community team. How would you like to get more readers and editors onto your community? We’re building a new feature that we hope will do just that, and you can help shape it. Over the last year, we’ve been working on a brand new feature - Community Builder, and we’ve identified a few wikis as the best candidates to have this first experience. And, your wiki is one of them! Why? Because it has a great structure for characters, cast, seasons and episodes! We designed the Community Builder from the start in mind to mirror that same structure. This new layout is still early in its life, and we’re testing a bunch of ideas. We would be thrilled to have you help us learn how to make it even better! Would you be interested in joining us on this journey? Before you give it a try, I would like to tell you some exciting key points about this tool: *Mobile capabilities: Community builder is designed to work across all devices, including desktop and mobile! It means you can create and view pages super easily. We want the fans of your community can contribute anytime and anywhere, no matter with their phones or their desktops. Simple and easy! *Structured data: All content on your community can display in a more powerful way. Visitors can easily find the information they want to read, and you can even present the information with less edits: by updating a single character page, you can have that data added to all other relevant pages automatically. How cool is that?! Here is a great example how it looks like: Yellowstone wiki. Feel free to check it out! I hope this has grabbed your interest. If you have any questions, ask away. If everything looks good to you, we’d love to switch you over to the new layout. Does this sound good to you? Please let me know and I will take care of the rest. Can you please block this wiki user? It was just made all the season names and episode names spanish on the episode list page. I tried to undo it, but it wouldn't let me. Hi, Jenny, I have been in participant into the other wiki called "Soundeffects Wiki". Now, I am looking for more wiki users who can join this wiki. If you want to join this wiki, please read the rules first on this site: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Effects_Wiki There is a Doc McStuffins page on this wiki: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_McStuffins There's also Doc McStuffins/Image Gallery with images where the sound effects were heard: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_McStuffins/Image_Gallery There's also The Doc Files page on this wiki: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/The_Doc_Files_(Shorts) There's also Doc McStuffins Pet Rescue Shorts page on this wiki: https://soundeffects.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_McStuffins_Pet_Rescue_Shorts I know you're busy with this wiki, but can you please help grow Soundeffects Wiki if you can? Please remember to follow the rules before you get started. Thank you! MurphyWiki Season 4 Episode 4 of Toys in Space is coming in January Hey Jessica guess what i check my local listings and the new episodes is coming in January 4, 2019. And maybe if I can edit the new episode for you if you won't mind.From Littlecharmersfan. Winnie the Pooh is better than Glo-Bo Winnie the Pooh is better than Glo-Bo